Acht Tage in der Karibik
by Adelheid von Domhardt
Summary: Habt ihr euch schon mal gefragt, warum Jack Sparrow bei seiner Ankunft in Port Royal so schmutzig war, daß nicht einmal ein Bad im Meer half? Hier erfahrt ihr die Vorgeschichte zu Teil eins von Fluch der Karibik!


Acht Tage in der Karibik

Disclaimer: "Fluch der Karibik" gehört mir nicht und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld!

Dies ist das streng geheime Tagebuch von Jaqueline Esmeralda Sparrow - auch bekannt als Captain Jack Sparrow. Wer hier reinsieht, dem soll augenblicklich der Mascara verlaufen oder was wichtiges von einem Hai abgebissen werden oder... andere schlimme Sachen!

Tag 1

Habe mir heute mit einem alten Kettenhemd die Beine epiliert, weil ich meinen Ladyshave auf der Black Pearl vergessen habe. Hat scheiße wehgetan, ich torkle durch die Gegend wie eine besoffene Drag Queen - was ja nicht ganz so weit hergeholt ist... Ti-hi, den Schlampen hab ich es gezeigt! ICH bin die bestgeschminkte Tussi in der Karibik!

Mußte mir übrigens schon wieder eine neue Kladde kaufen, weil die alte vollgeschrieben war. Mein Leben ist ja so aufregend! Kladden in Tortuga sind scheißteuer, habe deshalb ein Logbuch genommen und zweckentfremdet - ich bin ja SO gerissen! Werde "bad to the bone" auf meine Bluse sticken! Im Sticken war ich schon immer gut.

Zweckentfremdetes Logbuch hat leider kein hübsches Design. Überlege, ob ich es in rosa Seide einwickeln soll; aber wo zum Klabautermann kriege ich rosa Seide her!

Ich werde NICHT - ich wiederhole: NICHT! - mein Ballkleid zerschneiden!

Tag 2

Mußte Kettenhemd zerlegen, weil es viel zu groß und zu schwer ist, um es mitzuschleppen. Habe kleines Stück davon in meiner Jacke verstaut, hoffe, das kommt gegen meinen urwaldartigen Haarwuchs an; irgendwie muß ich zu viele männliche Hormone abbekommen haben...

War mit Anamaria Schuhe kaufen. Auch scheißteuer und in rosa gibt's nichts in meiner Größe.

Anamaria hat vorgeschlagen, in Port Royal nach rosa Seide zu suchen. Anscheinend haben die da eine Boutique. Werde hinsegeln, wenn ich Zeit habe.

Waren auch beim Frisör, der mir den Ansatz nachgefärbt hat. Blöde Anamaria - die braucht das nicht! Ich wünschte, ich wäre schwarz! Vielleicht... wenn ich mich ganz doll mit Schuhcreme einschmiere und hoffe, daß sie dann nicht mehr abgeht und statt dessen in die Haut einzieht und ich dann auch richtig schwarz werde...

Andererseits: Ich habe eh nur rosa Schuhcreme.

Tag 3

Juhuu! Pyjamaparty bei Anamaria! Kam in meinem scharfen roten Negligée an. Seltsam: die Mädels haben mich nur kalt angestarrt und mich dann gefragt, wo ich das herhabe. Mußte mich umziehen, auf Anamarias Wunsch hin. Findet mich wohl zu sexy und fürchtet, sie müßte gleich über mich herfallen, wenn ich mich nicht etwas bedeckter halte. Ti-hi, immer diese Lesben!

Haben Erdbeerbowle gemacht, Erdbeerbowle getrunken (ich frage mich, wo die die Erdbeeren herhatten... mein Negligée ist eigentlich nicht rot, sondern erdbeerfarben; hat Giselle mir erklärt...) und dann besoffen im Kreis gesessen und über Schlampen gelästert. Mann, in dieser Erdbeerbowle muß zuviel Sekt gewesen sein!

Habe offensichtlich Giselle beleidigt... und noch eine Schlampe, die mich ausgelacht hat, weil ich den Unterschied zwischen rot und erdbeerfarben nicht wußte, muß fliehen, noch heute nacht, bevor die beiden mir im Erdbeerbowlerausch meine königlichen Rastas abschneiden!

Tag 4

Habe mir heute morgen, während die anderen noch beim Kater(-Sekt-)Frühstück waren, schnell die Beine und die Bikini-Zone epiliert (Aua!), Anamarias schwarze Schuhcreme geklaut, mich davongeschlichen und mir ihr Boot ausgeliehen. Ist ein häßlicher alter Kahn, stinkt nach Fisch und hat keine ansprechende Farbe, aber zumindest komme ich damit von Tortuga weg.

Tag 5

Habe heute morgen etwas Schuhcreme aufgetragen und beschlossen, einen Zwischenstop auf Isla Abeja zu machen, wo ich mich mit meinem Vizepräsidenten beraten werde. Und ein paar Fässer... ähm... Getränke an Bord nehmen.

Vielleicht hat mein Vize ja auch ein besseres Boot für mich.

Tag 6

Kam an, Vize lobte meine gesunde (schwarze) Farbe und erklärte mir, daß alle unsere Firmenboote und Schiffe gerade unterwegs sind. Tortuga braucht... Getränke! Verdammt, wenn ich mir das überlege, hätte ich eigentlich nur in den Hafen gehen und eins davon suchen müssen!

Die sind schließlich nicht schwer zu finden - ich hatte darauf bestanden, daß sie alle mit meinem Logo und meiner Adresse versehen werden. Außerdem sind sie rosa - und wer außer mir hat schon eine rosa Getränkemarkt-Flotte?

"Piraten-Getränkemarkt Jolly Roger

Frischer Rum in allen Variationen und Rum-Mixgetränke

Inhaber: Captain Jack E. Sparrow

Rum-Bucht auf Isla Abeja, direkt zwischen Tortuga und Port Royal

Liefert von Montag-Samstag im Umkreis von 100 Seemeilen

Transportgebühr: 1 Shilling pro 50 Fässer

Unser Motto: Es gibt nur EIN Getränk für richtige Männer!

Besuchen Sie auch unsere Internet-Seite: und-ne-buddel-voll-rum . kb"

habe ich auf JEDES EINZELNE meiner wunderschönen Boote gepinselt! Und bin selber so dämlich, sie zu übersehen und statt dessen diesen Mist-Kahn zu nehmen, bei dem der TÜV schon seit 12 Jahren abgelaufen ist! Ich kann nur den Kopf schütteln über mich... werde ich aber nicht tun, sonst kommen meine Haare in Unordnung.

Naja. Immerhin habe ich jetzt genügend... Getränke an Bord, um bis nach Port Royal zu kommen - mein Vize hat mir erzählt, daß dort tatsächlich eine ganze Ladung rosa Seide angekommen ist! - und ich sehe BLENDEND aus! Das liegt allerdings daran, daß ich inzwischen Gelegenheit hatte, meinen Kajal nachzuziehen und großzügig den Rest der Schuhcreme auf Gesicht und Armen zu verteilen. Das muß einfach reichen, um schwarz zu werden - wenn nicht, kaufe ich in Port Royal neue!

Tag 7

Unterwegs nach Port Royal. Habe einen Haufen Geld bei mir, um rosa Seide (und Schuhcreme) zu kaufen - und vielleicht noch das ein oder andere Paar Schuhe. Man weiß ja nie, wann man sie braucht...

Bin am Mittag einem meiner Auslieferungsschiffe begegnet, fuhr aber in die falsche Richtung, d.h. kam gerade von Port Royal und wollte Nachschub holen.

Verdammt!

Habe beim anschließenden Epilieren bemerkt, daß mein Boot (naja - Anamarias Boot...) leckt. Damit meine ich, daß es Wasser zieht und demnächst sinken wird. Verbringe den Abend damit, den guten Rum wegzutrinken und das Wasser mit meinem Rum-Eimer aus dem Boot zu schöpfen. Nutzt leider nicht viel.

Tag 8

Port Royal! War gerade dabei, ein paar Turnübungen auf der Rahe zu machen (Frühsport muß sein!), als ich die Insel sah. Runtergeklettert (naja - eher gefallen...) und den restlichen Rum getrunken (Frühstück muß sein!).

Noch ein paar Dehnübungen, dann wieder rauf. Habe wildes Starren geübt. Mußte schon wieder runter, weil es jetzt echt offensichtlich ist, daß ich sinke. Wasser geschöpft, seltsame, im Wind hängende Bogendekoration an einem Felsen betrachtet. Es handelte sich dabei um 3 tote, zerlumpte Piraten - der Gouverneur hat wirklich keinen Geschmack! Wenn sie wenigstens nackt gewesen wären... Wie will er auf die Art Touristen anlocken?

Habe Hafen betreten, Tagebuch sicher in meiner Bluse verstaut. Habe meinen Namen vergessen. Gebe dem Frühstück die Schuld. Netter Hafenmeister hat mir weitergeholfen - jetzt weiß ich's wieder: ich bin Mr. Smith!

Bin einem britischen Pärchen im Partnerlook begegnet (beide rote Uniformen und denselben geschmacklosen Hut). Halte sie für Lesben. Verdammt dämliche Lesben, haben sich von mir verarschen lassen. Bin an Bord ihres hübschen, großen Schiffs gegangen; unfaßbar, daß solche Tussen so ein scharfes Ding fahren! Habe sie noch mehr verarscht.

Die beiden Zicken haben wohl gerade einen Ehekrach, streiten sich andauernd über völlig unwichtigen Kram.

Habe ihnen, um sie zu beruhigen, aus meinem aufregenden Leben erzählt, um genau zu sein: die Bände 1-117 meines Tagebuchs. Erzählte von meinen Eltern, die Idioten waren, nach 12 Jungs lieber ein Mädchen wollten und mich deshalb Jaqueline Esmeralda nannten (nach meiner Großtante) und mich als als Mädchen erzogen. Erzählte vom Ballettunterricht und meiner Grundschulzeit, meinem Ersten Mal (man sollte sich schon merken, WANN man seinen ersten Rum gekippt hat!) und kam dann zu einem wirklichen Erfolgserlebnis: meinem Eintritt ins Cheerleader-Team der Barbados Junior Pirate High School (BJPHS).

Weißgekleidete Tussi fiel von Port Royal-Festung ins Meer, als ich gerade dabei war, den Lesben zu erklären, wie ich Anführerin der Cheerleader wurde; wollte mir wohl die Show stehlen!

Rettete sie trotzdem (die Tussi, nicht die Lesben!) in der Hoffnung, daß sie mir anschließend ihr top-modisches Korsett schenkt.

Aber: Pustekuchen! Das Weib hatte wie's scheint nichts besseres zu tun, als ohnmächtig auf dem Boden herumzuflözen (könnte sein, weil sie fast ersoffen ist).

Habe also versucht, ihr Korsett zu klauen und es dabei kaputtgemacht. Schenkte es einer der Lesben. Daraufhin lebte Tussi plötzlich wieder. Lesbe machte idiotische Bemerkung. Brachte sie mit einem dezenten Hinweis auf meine Drag Queen-Show in Singapur zum Schweigen. Das hat gesessen!

Gouverneur und lächerlicher Kerl mit Hut tauchten auf. Lächerlicher Kerl mit Hut entpuppte sich als mein Ex aus Singapur. Bin fast im Boden versunken. Hat mich trotzdem erkannt. Gouverneur scheint sehr gelangweilt zu sein - wollte mich erst erschießen und dann hängen lassen. Wahrscheinlich ist sein Gameboy kaputt.

Tussi ist seine Tochter und wollte mich retten. Klappte aber nicht so ganz, weil Ex-Freund behauptete, ich sei ein Pirat (nachdem er mich BEGRAPSCHT hatte!). Wurde verhaftet, hatte aber brillante Idee und schnappte mir Tussi. Zwang sie, mir beim Anziehen zu helfen und verarschte sie, indem ich so tat, als wäre ich auch lesbisch und würde auf sie stehen. ti-hi

Anschließend spektakuläre Flucht, auf der ich sehr fotogen an Schiffen herumturnte. Frühsport hat sich gelohnt! Kleiderschwuchteln von Ex-Freund waren zwar bewaffnet, hatten aber keine Chance!

Bin in Schmiede geflüchtet. Nach filmreifem Schwertkampf mit Milchbubi (hatte aber sehr hübsche Augen! Ti-hi) von besoffenem Schmied niedergeschlagen und doch noch verhaftet. Sitze zur Zeit in einem sehr schmuddeligen Knast voller ekliger, dreckiger, hirnloser Typen; habe zum Glück meine eigene Zelle.

Der Gefängnisköter stinkt.

A/N: Die genannte Internet-Adresse existiert natürlich nicht wirklich. das ". kb" steht für "Karibik".


End file.
